A curse to be me
by Amychama248
Summary: When Hyrule is attacked and zelda is sent to Terminia where she is unknowingly engaged to the prince, she meets a boy outside the castle named Link and she starts to fall for him. more problems start when she has memories she thought she had lost as a kid
1. prologue part 1

~~Sorry about that crap summary. Its really hard to explain in just 255 characters or w/e, so i had to make it short. but what fun is it when you know the whole plot anyways? R&R Enjoy =3

Disclaimer~ i dont own the legend of zelda but i own dimitri (who we meet laterz)

if i did though, the bad guys would be alot hotter to look at XD

***~#~#~#Prologue#~#~#~***

** Part 1 (Zelda P.O.V) **

* * *

_**Clank. Clank. Clank. **_** I bit my lip and sidled against the shadow-covered wall, my forehead dripping with beads of sweat and my hair damp with perspiration. Curses! What in the**_** goddesses' **_**names was going on? I heard heavy footfalls coming down my hallway, fast. I bit my lip harder, trying to come up with a spell to cloak me better. I was still fairly inexperienced with magic, and using it drained a lot of energy if not used wisely. After racking my brain, I came up with a suitable spell and muttered it under my breath. **

"**_Shadows of the dark_,**

_**May I only appear visible to the goddesses' eyes,**_

_**Shadows of the dark,**_

**_Cast my disguise_,"**

**I finished the chant just in time as the two guards chasing me ran past my hiding spot against the shade of the walls. I sighed in relief, realizing I had been holding my breath the whole time. My heart was pounding in my chest from a mix of adrenaline, fear and tiredness, and my eyes fluttered. Feeling light headed from the spell, I dropped to my knees and the mask of shadows I had cast around me collapsed too. **

**A few seconds after regaining my breath, I stood up again. About to step out from the safety of the walls cast, I heard the familiar clanking sounds of the soldiers armor return from the opposite direction and then stop abruptly. I breathed in, keeping myself from gasping and sauntered back against the wall. **

"**Dammitt! Which way did she go?" One of the soldiers asked, sounding confused. I pressed my body up against the wall harder. Closing my eyes, I tried to calm down my heart, which was beating so hard (with mostly fear now than anything else) I was afraid they would hear me. **_**Oh, goddesses! Please, oh **_**please **_**don't come back this way! **_**I hoped my prayers would be answered. I wasn't sure if I would have enough energy to recreate a shadow mask, and even if I did, it would leave me drained. Hell, I wasn't even sure if the same ****spell ****would work twice. I've learned magic can be funny like that. **_**Think Zelda, think! **_**I shouted at myself in my head. My right hand, that was covered by a white glove with its fingers cut off at the top, tingled with warmth and it shot through my left foot. Uncomfortably hot, I shifted my foot in my boot, and I felt it rub up against something hard that I had completely forgot about.**

**I remember my brother Sheik, leaving for a trip to see his best friend Dimitri, in the kingdom of Terminia. With him gone, father arranging a political banquet, and the castle staff busy with preparations, nobody had noticed me sneaking into his room, rummaging through his collection of daggers. In the weeks prior, I had gone to Sheik, asking him for a dagger as an upcoming birthday present. Smiling sadly, he had sat me down and explained to me that, as a woman of royal blood, I was not to handle a weapon. I had taken advantage of my brothers absence and had stolen a dagger with no problems months later.**

**It was small, but was sharp enough to go through the skin and reach through the heart. It had a steel hilt, and if I held it in my hand, the blade was about 6 inches long. I remembered slipping the leather sheathed weapon into my boot this morning, when I realized what had been going on. Ever since I had stolen it, I had practiced using it, careful to not let anyone find it. Usually, I hid it under my bed within a dress box, which also contained an outfit my father would find disagreeable if he saw me wearing under normal circumstances. But these weren't normal circumstances, so without any hesitation, I had quickly switched my white silk nightgown for white trousers, a purple shirt, and a blue vest. I'd then pulled my hair out of the knotted ponytail and refastened it into bun to sit on top of my head. ****The point was if it came down to it, I'm sure I'd be able to use it well enough to get me out of any **_**small **_**predicament. **

**I waited to see what course of action the two soldiers would take.**

"**Well, she's definitely not in this hall," The other one replied, his tone holding a higher sense of authority then the other one. I swallowed silently, holding my eyes shut so hard water seeped at my seams.**

"**Hmmm. Is it possible she used her magic to escape? That's how the prince escaped correct?" The other guard asked, doubtful of the other guards' assumption. **_**Oh, for the love of Nayru! **_**Now sweat was sliding down my eyelids, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand here undetected. Had my brother really left me? I mentally shook my head. Of course he had. He must have gone to my room, and thought I had been kidnapped or something. Why would he stick around to look for me and risk the heir to the throne? Still, that didn't sound like something Sheik would do. Even so, dread filled me. I suddenly missed him, and hoped he **_**had**_** escaped, and hopefully father was okay too. I wanted so badly to contact him, but telepathy used **_**a lot **_**of energy, and I had known from the beginning not to waste any, least I need it. I figured the same for Sheik. **

**Guard two snorted. "Please, our beloved princess is an amateur yet! There's no way she'd be able to pull anything miraculous off," He replied. I resisted the urge to walk up from behind him and snap his neck…even if it was **_**slightly **_**true. **

"**Hmph. What do we do then?" The first ****guard asked, gruffly. I heard the other guard sigh, as if bored. "Well, we may as well continue down this corridor here. We've spent too much time just standing here. She could be far ahead by now and if we allow her to escape, Lord Vaati will not be pleased," I could heard them scuffling around the bend, their armor clamoring and the noise ricocheting off the walls. **

**I twitched my ears, making sure I couldn't hear their footsteps any longer, before letting out a shuddering breath. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, and realized, even though I'd already been up for a while and was now wide-awake, my eyes were aching from a shortage of energy. Aside from the spell, I had been running non-stop from those guards after getting caught in one of the not-so-secret-now passages. To make matters worse, I was parched from not drinking anything. But despite my dry mouth and thick saliva, I had to keep going. **

**Slinking through the halls, I revised the current situation with what little I knew and made a list, which is definitely the first thing one would want to do in my position. **

**1)I have no idea where anyone is**

**2)The castle guards seem to be under a spell, or have betrayed us**

**3)I'm mentally exhausted, parched and panting**

**4)The only available weapon is a dagger, I can, but **_**barley, **_**use**

**5)Who, in the name of Din was Vaati? **

**Vaati. The name was vaguely familiar to me. Vaati, Vaati. I racked my brain for the name, but no faces came to mind. Frowning, I rounded a corner and quickly fell back hoping I hadn't been seen. There was a single guard pacing the corridor, occasionally looking back and down the middle halls that connected to the wall I stood against. My frown deepened. I'd have to take him out. Inhaling slowly, I reached down and slid the hilt of the dagger from my boot. Bringing it up to unsheathe it, a hand suddenly grabbed the wrist I gripped it in, but before I could scream, it was muffled by another hand clasped over my mouth. The individual pulled me back, and spun me around to look at them. If my mouth had been able to, I would have gasped. Before I knew it, the dagger was out of my hand and I looked into a familiar pair of ice blue eyes. Sheik, wearing a cloak that also covered his mouth, brought the hood down and upon seeing him I grinned. I hugged him tightly and he returned the embrace, but briefly. After, he pushed me away, and the smile that he had conjured up by seeing me faltered into a frown. His eyes were hard as they stared into mine, and he gave the dagger back to me, his look disapproving but understanding. I blushed slightly at getting caught, but remembered that was the least of my worries right now. He looked around the hall, and his eyes drifted to the bend. Standing up, he pulled his hood back on. **

_**Stay put for a second. **_**He whispered in to me in my mind. I nodded to him in acknowledgment, and suddenly he disappeared; magic. I sat there waiting, keeping watch of the hall I preoccupied. I turned my head around when I heard a cut off "what?" coming from the guard, and then a thud of metal hitting the floor. Out of nowhere, Sheik re-appeared, grabbing my forearm to haul me up onto my feet. Without letting go, he pulled me down the halls and there was a soft glow around us. Ah, a glamour. Show off. **

**Wanting to stay quiet, I sent Sheik a message.**

_**Sheik, what's going on? **_** No answer. **_**Sheik? **_**The glow around us flickered and I understood. He was using a lot of energy with this glamour and couldn't break his concentration. For a long time, we remained silent, while Sheik coordinated both of us through the castle. Nobody sensed us, and one time when we almost ran into a guard, Sheik used a little bit of extra energy to allow us to walk through him. Well, more like him through us, but whatever. We came to the throne rooms' front doors. They looked completely untouched. No one had entered the room since the king had last night. There was only one guard in this hallway, but the glamour was flickering and Sheik was faltering. I put a hand on his shoulder to try to lend him some of my energy, but he shook his head. **

"**Zelda," He panted. His eyes were sharp, and regretful. "Can you use that dagger?" He asked. "Hmm? Oh this?" I blushed again, still embarrassed about the incident. " A little bit yes. Why?" I saw his eyes flicker with something. My eyes widened. "Then use it on that guard. I can't keep up this glamour and if the doors magically open and shut he'll get suspicious and call someone," Sheik explained. "B-but," I stuttered. "I'm sorry Zelda, but you have no choice. I don't have the energy to do it. To take him out, or to pass through these doors using a ghost wall spell. This will be considered your punishment for taking the weapon from my room in the first place," He said, firmly. "Besides, when I found you, you looked like you were about ready to take out that other guard," I swallowed hard. It's true; I had taken the weapon, but I hadn't been planning on killing the guard. I just wanted to knock him out. But kill someone with it? **_**Well yes smart one, that's what a weapon is used for. **_**I scolded myself. **_**Well Zelda, you want to prove that a woman can protect herself. Now's the time to do it. **_**Inhaling, I focused my gaze on the guards turned back. **_**Just slip up behind him and knock him out.**_

"**Zelda," Sheik interrupted my strategy processing. "You can't hesitate. Understand?" He asked. Feeling nauseous, I nodded my reply, which he returned. **

**I returned to face the guards exposed back. He stood there, patiently, waiting to see if anyone was approaching. I could see the first crack of dawn in the east through the window. I was hesitant, despite what Sheik had said. Unsheathing my dagger, I gripped the hilt, and using stealth, walked up from behind. Shaking I brought the dagger up above my head, aiming above the soldiers head. When it reached there, I suddenly froze up, and choked back a cry. Startled, the guard turned around, his eyes wide. Panicking, I brought the hilt of the small dagger down on his head, which probably wouldn't have been very effective, but since both fists had been wrapped around it, the impact was stronger, rendering him unconscious. Before he could let out a cry he dropped to the floor with a clash and a thud. **

**Shaking, I wiped a tear of fright out of my eye, and re-sheathed the dagger. I walked back to Sheik, who smiled sadly. "You okay?" He asked. I glared at him for a moment, and he responded with a softer expression. He reached out his hand for the dagger. "Do you understand now?" He asked. I shook my head. "You misunderstood brother. I only wanted it for defense, not to kill," I pointed out. Sheik sighed. "Zelda, sometimes protecting yourself means killing another," **

"**I- I know. It's just…" I sighed. " I'm sorry," I said, a shaky sigh escaping my lips. He grabbed my arm in a comforting way, then pulled open the throne rooms doors. It was dark, and almost impossible to see anything. But, with a flick of his fingers, Sheik lit up the torches in the room. The room was large, and alone it could occupy 243 people. So, I guess it was actually one of the smaller rooms. **

"**Zelda, do you think you can cast a pentacle portal?" He asked me, pulling down his hood, exposing his short, light blonde hair. He passed me a canteen, and I guzzled it down (Not completely). I wiped away the water my lips hadn't caught, and shook my head tiredly. **

"**N-no, my energy is exhausted and I'm not even strong enough too. Why?" He looked at me like I was stupid. **

"**Well obviously, to get yourself out of here," He replied. I frowned **

"**But you and – " He cut me off before I could mention father.**

"**-Will be fine, Zelda. We are noblemen! If our castle falls, we fall with it," He exclaimed with confidence. My mouth dropped open in shock. **

"**What? B-but you're the heir to the throne!" I exclaimed. He closed his eyes and smiled, a satchel carrying a rectangular object inside appeared in his hands, hanging from his fingers by the drawstring. **

"**Well, then little sister. I guess you'll take my place," He said thrusting the satchel into my arms. **

"**Me? But – I – wait," I stammered. Suddenly we heard marching towards the throne room. "Ah, its your time to leave now, little sister," Sheik said, as our ears twitched. He shoved a hand into his pocket and pulled an out a gold coin with a yellow star on it. A pentacle coin. You use it to open a pentacle portal that will take you to the casters desired location. He threw it at the ground near my feet, and the coin flashed, turning into a large golden symbol on the floor, with the star spinning. I was enveloped in a yellow transparent light. My heart raced like a deadly drumbeat as Sheik chanted, and the footfalls grew louder. My eyes swelled with tears, when I realized how scared I was leaving Sheik and my father behind. I tried to run out from under the symbol beneath me, but the yellow light acted as a physical barrier. I banged on it, tears of frustration burning my eyes and cheeks.**

"**N-no! W-wait! I'll fight, Sheik. Please, I promise I'll kill if I have to!" I tried shouting at him, but he was too busy chanting in ancient Hylian to hear me. When he finished, the light shone brighter and formed a golden rupee like shape around me. I banged on the glass again, and I could see the pentagrams design on the rupee, crested with silver.**

"**Please be well little sister. I love you," He said softly. Hands up against my golden prison, tears ran down my eyes, as I began to sink into the golden circle below me. **_**I love you too! **_** I shouted with my mind. **_**So please, PLEASE be safe! **_**Before I was totally enveloped in light and sunk into the portal, I remember two things. His sad smile and pained eyes…and then the door bursting open, as I disappeared into the floor.**

* * *

**A/C **Hmmmm, how was it? I don't think it was too bad. My original copy for this though was definitely a piece of crap DX I did so much better on this one. Well, tell me what ya think. =3


	2. prologue part 2

**Prologue (Part 2) ****(Sheiks .) **

**I watched as Zelda disappeared into the portal, crying to be let out, as I stood there smiling at her trying to fill her with hope, but I all I could see was pain and fear in her eyes. And even though I had tried to mask my own, I could tell that what I saw in her eyes was a reflection of my own. Suddenly the throne rooms' doors burst open, and I whipped my head around to the look at the entrance. Vaati and a large troop of castle soldiers stormed in, and surrounded me. Luckily, Zelda had already left through the portal, and as Vaati approached me, the portals light evaporated and it sealed up. **

**My face was set and my lips in a thin straight line, as Vaati approached me in the center. He smirked victoriously. "Ah, Sheik, it's been a while, hasn't it?" He asked. I glowered at him, my eyes feeling like daggers. "How's your sister?' He questioned, smugly. " I don't suppose you told her the love of her life has arrived, have you? How do you think she'll feel when she finds out the truth?" I Snorted.**

"**Please Vaati. You're only after the triforce," I spat. He chuckled a bit and shrugged. He circled me, pacing around the circle of guards, his blue cape swaying slightly behind him. "Not necessarily. That's just an additional bonus. But," His eyes flashed dangerously when he stopped to look at me, wearing a grin of confidence. "It does pain me to have to kill my to-be-brother-in-law," I threw him I disgusted look and scoffed. "As if I'd actually allow **_**you, **_**to kill **_**me,**_**" I said confidently. He smile just grew. "My, my. So much like I remember you. You siblings act so much like your father. I think he said the something close to the same thing as you did. That is, before I sent his spirit to the other realm," He replied, narrowing his eyes at me. Anger flashed through me and I could feel the mark on my right hand burn fiercely against the leather glove that concealed it. I felt hot saliva build up in my throat and I felt like choking it up. "You bastard," I hissed through my teeth. I was seething with anger, and underneath my cloak, I used my hand to feel for the familiar presence of swords hilt. After making sure it was there, I let go of it, for fear of making any hasty decisions of unsheathing it. I swallowed a mixture of grief and anger and willed myself to be calm. **

"**Now, now. Don't be too upset. You'll join him soon. But first, there's something I need from you," he gestured his hand to the guards and they began closing in on me. This was absolute madness. I needed to get of here quickly, but they left no openings. "Don't worry. I'll take of your sister for you," He added. **_**Zelda. **_**He wouldn't be able to find her. I'd sent her to my mentor, the wizard ****Agahnim, who would erase any signs of Zelda's portal. He would be able to train her magic better and she would stay with my friend Dimitri who was the crown prince in Terminia. There, Zelda would still be able to be a princess and hopefully, have a life there. Unfortunately, Hyrule would have to suffice with Vaati as a leader, until further notice. But I didn't think Vaati would do anything to drastic with Hyrule right now, so I didn't worry about that. **

**The guards seemed to notice me just standing there, so they took there time closing in on me. Vaati just watched like a complete moron, and I laughed inside. Goddesses, he looked like an idiot. With the little energy I had left, I turned invisible. Allowing no sound to be made as I ran through guards, I unsheathed my sword and knocked out whom I could and made for the door. As I ran out the doors, an infuriated Vaati gave chase, as did several confused guards. He cast a 'lens of truth' spell on the guards, and they could see me again, so I dropped the spell, immediately feeling the effects of the excess energy I've used this morning. Feeling heavy and no longer needing concealment, I abandoned the heavy cloak, and ran faster through the halls with my swords hilt in my right hand, once again feeling the familiar burn of power. As I ran, wind whipped through my short blond hair, drenched in sweat. Confusion and dread filled me when I stopped to turn around and saw no one behind me. Suddenly, a hand grasped around my throat from behind me. Vaati had warped in front of me, ****and grabbed me by the scruff of the neck. He had a viscous grin on his face. I thought, not for the first time this morning that, I may not be getting out of here alive. **

_**Sorry, Zel.**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/C **So yes, Sheik is Zelda's bro in this story and, yes, I gave Sheik the triforce of power. Why? Idk, just felt like it. I think there is an actual reason though. Anyways, its short yes, but its also part 2 of the PROLOGUE. Why is there such a large prologue? because i suck at making things short XD please reveiw


	3. prologue part 3 complete

**Part 3 ****( Zelda's P.O.V) **

**I rubbed my bottom annoyingly. After disappearing into the portal, I came through the ceiling of my new location and was stopped one foot from the ground. I hadn't realized that until the rupee shaped barrier had disappeared, and I had landed heavily on the ground. The portal on the ceiling turned back into a pentacle coin and landed on top of the satchel that sat on my lap. **

**Bitterly I wiped the tears from my eyes and focused all my powers on the coin. I stared at it stupidly, and cursed the ceiling as if it had done me wrong. Sheik had sent me to some unknown destination, and now I sat in a dark, unlit room. From the dampness, and cold rock floor below me, I could tell I was underground, but where, I didn't know. I held the coin tightly, and whispered some words I didn't completely understand. They had been the ones Sheik had chanted. Frustrated tears slid down my cheeks, and as I remembered Sheik, they continued to fall. I threw the coin to the ground and shouted at the coin for the portal to open, and when it didn't do anything I stood up and grinded it into the ground with my boot, and stomped on it. It was really immature, but when you weren't sure if you would ever see your older brother again, you' be pretty pissed off too. **

**When I got fed up with the grinding of the coin I picked it up and shoved it in my pocket. I wandered the underground passage for a while, not finding anything to interesting. **_**Sheik, where the hell am I? **_**I whined in my mind. I went straight, the only way there was to go, and continued down a slope-like hallway, that went down like a ramp. As I continued forward, in the distance I could see a slight flickering. I squinted my eyes, and blinked to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Nope, there was definitely a flickering up ahead. Quickening my speed, I hurried towards the light hoping to find a useful lead. When I reached the end of the hallway, I saw that the place with the flickering lights was a large room dimly lit with torches, two each on the east and west walls. Despite the room being poorly lit, I could see a ladder against the wall opposite of the entrance, where I currently stood. On the wall above the ladder, there was a large opening to another room. Sighing tiredly, I began climbing the ladder up to the ledge of the room, and pulled myself up. **

**Breathing heavily, I pushed myself up off of the ground and slipped my arm into the drawstring of the satchel and wore it like a purse with long string. As I continued down the new corridor, I could hear running water from somewhere ahead and a strange smell filing my nose. Then it dawned on me. **_**Oh Din, I'm in a sewer. **_**Hyrules' sewers? Did Sheik send me to Hyrules' sewers? I frowned. Something was off. I couldn't be in Hyrule's sewers. It would have been a lot larger than this, with a lot more complicated turns and such. Confused, I continued walking forward, my only comfort coming from a constant drip from somewhere near me. Finally though, I reached a bunch of platforms with a torch in front of it. Carefully, I jumped across the first one fine. The second one though, I almost slipped off the edge, but I had shifted my weight forward enough to crash forwards on the platform. Hauling myself back up, and wiping a few painful tears from my eyes, I jumped to the next one and finally reached a long, straight platform.**

**I continued along the long outstretched platform, and saw I had been correct that is was some kind of sewer because there was a grate with running water at the end. But when I turned the corner, the scenery changed into a decorated basement of boxes and colors, and it surprised me. It looked like someone's basement, or recreational room. Cautiously, I stepped inside and felt a slight ripple. Startled, I jumped back and stared at the opening, shocked. It was a barrier of some kind, but it had allowed me to enter. **_**Sheik must have sent me for a reason then. **_**I assumed. I walked into the barrier again, and safely came through the other side. Inside, there was a glasslike staircase, with the colors of the rainbow. Placing my hand on the railing, I began up them and gasped at what I saw. It was a large room, and brightly lit with a humongous telescope that was built outside the roof on a circular platform. **_**Must be in an observatory, **_**I thought. **_**Do we have an observatory in Hyrule? **_**I climbed up onto the platform, and ran up to the small part of the telescope. **

**Excitement filled me as I peered into the glass. The sun was rising and outside there was a beautiful view that I thought I recognized, but I didn't know why. I was definitely not in Hyrule in anymore, though there was a towering Castle in the town. I thought for a minute. **_**Terminia? **_**Is that where Sheik had sent me? It was possible. I remember some of the stories I had heard Sheik talk to dad about. For some reason though, nobody ever told me about Terminia and I wasn't allowed to go when Sheik or father went. I'd only met Dimitri a couple times as well, at various balls, my brothers birthday and for some reason, my birthday. For some reason though, every time he looked at me, I always felt this painful nostalgia that would always make me sick enough to leave the event. Eventually, he stopped coming to Hyrule, so Sheik and father always visited separately because apparently, I needed babysitting. **

**Occupied and lost in thought, I hadn't heard anybody come up behind me. When they coughed for my attention, I could've sworn my soul almost separated from my body. The man chuckled heavily and my face flushed red.**

"**S-Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," I stammered. Ignoring my apologies he bowed his head. **

"**Not at all," He said looking up into my eyes knowingly "your highness" I felt the blood drain from my face and he laughed some more. "My apologies. I must introduce myself," He said, sobering. "My name is ****Agahnim. I am a wizard, and I mentored your brother, Prince Sheik," He explained. **

**I looked at him doubtfully, but why else had Sheik sent me here? **

"**Well, um…do you have any proof?" I asked, half in doubt. He shrugged. **

"**Why don't you use a spell?" He suggested. I eyed him for a second. **

"**You really mentored him?" I asked again. His smile returned.**

"**Princess, how do you think he has mastered his magic so fast?" He countered.**

**I shrugged. " I – honestly, I always thought he was a natural," I replied. The old man bellowed out in laughter, walking over to a small desk in the back of the room. Subconsciously, I followed him. **

'**Yes, I suppose that's possible too," He agreed, cheerfully. "But not your brother, oh no. Far from it, m'lady. When he was younger, he could barley do anything," He said. I cocked my head to the side. 'Huh," I replied. I couldn't remember anything before age 12 for the most part. My brother and father said there had been an incident when I was younger so I couldn't remember anything. I had tried a thousand spells growing up, trying to remember, but whenever I had tried it it was as if something was keeping me from doing it; like a black wall of some sorts. **

"**So will you do a spell?" He asked, breaking me out of my daze. I watched him for a few minutes shuffling through papers and decided I would trust him. **

"**No I trust you-for now," I added the last part in unintentionally. He nodded in agreement. **

"**I will become your tutor then. Well its time to take you home now," My eyes lit up. "Your going to take me home now? Great! We need to go right now then. Sheik and my father are in danger," He stopped all activities and his face suddenly faltered heavily. **

"**A thousand pardons, princess. You misunderstood. I meant its time to take you to your **_**new **_**home," He explained apologetically. My face burned red, and my throat seized up. **

"**Wha-what?" I squeaked out. Tears were threatening to fall out of my eyes. " But-Sheik-he needs our help," I cried out in a mixture of overwhelmed emotions. He shook his head.**

"**Right now princess, he cannot be helped. If it is Vaati, then my powers are at a loss. And your powers as they are right now are not enough. I'm sure your brother will be fine," He assured me. Tears were rolling down my face now. **

"**What about my father?" I asked, my voice shaky. The mans eyes darkened even more and he seemed to hesitate before continuing.**

"**Forgive me, but your father has passed to the other realm. He left this morning before he got a chance to see you again. He is the one who contacted me and told your brother to send you here," He replied.**

**He hadn't needed to explain the rest though because he lost me at 'realm'. Before he had even finished his last sentence, I had collapsed to the floor in a sitting position, crying into the satchel, breaking out in sobs that drowned out his words. My long golden hair cascaded down my shoulders suddenly, when the ribbon holding my hair came undone. **_**No, no, NO! **_**I don't know how long I sat there for, but some time had gone by before Agahnim put a sleeping spell on me. Either that or exhaustion took over. Nonetheless, when I neared the black edge of sleep, I heard a soft whisper cross my mind that only added to my grief. **

_**Sorry, Zel.**_

* * *

**A/C **Yay! chapter 1 next time! i may make it a year or two later in chapter 1. right now Zel is 15 right now, and Sheik is 17. Dimi (short for dimitri) is 16 and link will be 16-17 in the next chapter! Reveiw =3


	4. Chapter 1

**~Yay!~ I'm happyz to be back and FINALLY upload my first official chapter (instead of the prologue :) Anyways, I procrastinate alot, but I've had this chapter sitting in my files for , like, a thousand years and it was eating me inside out not putting it up. Quite frankly, I love this chapter and think I did a suitable job with it =] So I hope you peoplez like it XD Though I still have a comma obsession problem :/ **

Ohhhhhhh And i wanna say THANK YOU VEEEERRRRY MUCH to those peoplez who reviewed! Luv ya'z!

**~Also HOPEFULLY the next chapter comes out quickly, cause its also just kinda siting in my documents just waiting to be revised and edited so I'll get on that too peepz ! Pce~ **

* * *

_1 y__ear later…_

Zelda's P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open, and a gentle spring breeze turned the pages of the open book sitting on my lap. Dazedly removing my hand from the pages overlapping it, I brought it up and gently rubbed my eyes, trying to wipe away the itchy sleepy feeling while yawning. _Where am I? _I wondered sleepily.I looked around me, to see a grassy field spread out on the ground with a dirt trail leading to the entrance, and felt myself leaning against a large wooden crate. The final clue clicked into place when I saw the girl who was named after the ranch, bounding towards me. _Romani Ranch. _The girl_, _Romani, was holding a small child's bow and a quiver full of sticks, carved with arrowheads and fletchings; just for play of course, nothing dangerous. She ran up to me with her red hair flying behind her and a bottle of milk swishing in her other hand.

"Tetra! You're awake now!" She exclaimed happily. I smiled despite the recurring pang of guilt I felt when someone called me by my fake identity name. I quickly clapped the book shut and stuffed it back into the tattered satchel. The thing had seriously seen better days before given to me by Shei– I shoved the thought back into the deepest corner of my mind when tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I blinked the tears away, hoping Romani thought I was blinking away sleep and continued smiling.

I looked up at the sun, which had been sitting in the top of the sky when I had fallen asleep. Now, it was a couple hours away from returning to the other side of the world. I estimated 18:00.

Romani finally reached my side and held out the bottle of milk to me.

"Here ya go! This'll wake you up," She said, as peppy as ever. I took it from her.

"Thanks," I complied by taking the bottle from her and uncorking it. She looked at me expectantly, as I guzzled it down. Romani ranch's milk was almost better than LonLon Ranch's milk back in Hyrule. It had the same revitalizing power for the weary, and the cool freshness of it nudged me awake.

"Ahhhhh," I sighed, pulling the mouth of the bottle away from my lips. I handed it back to her and she took it happily. " Thanks Romani. Its as good as ever, and just what I needed to wake up," I said appreciatively.

"Ha, of course it is," The girl exclaimed. "Where else would you find milk as good as this?" She boasted. I chuckled a bit, feeling refreshed. Then I looked around curiously.

"Where's Cremia?" I asked, noticing the older girls absence. Romani shrugged.

"She went to deliver some Chateau Romani to Clocktown," She sounded disappointed that her older sister had left her here again to watch over the farm, while she went into town.

"Why didn't you ask to go with her?" I asked. "She would have let you gone too you know," Romani shook her head.

"Somebody had to stay here and make sure you woke up. We didn't want to wake you cause you seemed really tired, so I decided to stay behind," She replied cheerfully. I frowned. " No wait, its fine. I wanted too, I didn't have too," She reminded me, seeing my troubled face of inconveniencing her.

"If you say so," I sighed in defeat. I looked up at the sun again, setting in the west. I began to worry. I had to get back to Terminia's castle soon, but I couldn't leave Romani alone. " When should she be back then?" I asked. Romani opened her mouth, as if to reply, but as if on cue we heard the rumbling sound of the milk wagons wheels and the soft clack of hooves pounding against the dirt road near the entrance. I stood up and dusted myself off, and swung the low ponytail my hair was in out from down my shoulder and put it behind neck so when I walked, it bounced off my back.

Romani, who was excited for her sisters' return, skipped down the side of the pathway, the pink glow of the setting sun reflecting off her dress. In the distance, I could see the older girl, Cremia, smiling and waving at both of us. I waved in return and noted how the two siblings looked so much alike, with their long red hair and dark blue eyes. It reminded me of me and -. My throat seized up again and I let out an aggravated sigh. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself my brother was dead, I always denied it despite him never showing up even though Agahmin had assured me that first time upon meeting, him my brother would be fine.

Suddenly, I wanted to break down in tears, but I held my composure using the same tactics I did as a princess back at the castle.

Coming back to the real world, I set my mind straight and smiled ironically. The wagon had pulled up and as Cremia hopped down from the drivers seat, Romani ambushed her into a hug. She fell back a bit in surprise but quickly regained balance. She hugged her little sister back and laughed softly. Than she looked at me, where I just stood awkwardly.

"You don't look so good for somebody who slept most of the day," She said teasingly. "Romani didn't wake you up, did she?" Romani huffed off, mockingly appalled by the accusation. I shook my head still wearing my glum smile.

"N-no. I'm fine," I sighed heavily. "There's just a lot on my mind as of late," I explained. She raised an eyebrow.

" Tch. Since the first time I've met, there always seems to be a lot on your mind. But come to think about it, I haven't seen a lot of you lately. Anything going on you want to talk about?" She asked, trying to comfort me. I knew I could trust Cremia with my secret, but even if I wanted to tell her, I never knew who could be a spy for Vaati. One of the very reasons why I had to sneak out of the castle, otherwise I was constantly suffocated under the heavy gaze of castle guards or Dimitri. Getting out has been harder as of late since Dimitri had become so determined to keep me locked up in the castle, he had gone as far as getting Agahmin to put barriers around the castle. But if you really thought about it, what was the point when the same man had taught me to master the pentacle portal. Then again, even with the portal it was hard to get out with the barrier around. It made me wonder if Vaati was really smart, not to put one before I could escape Hyrule, not that I wasn't grateful he hadn't been.

She took my long silence as a reply. " I see. Well, if you change your mind I'm all ears," She said, grinning. I smiled.

"Thanks," I looked towards the sun. "Well it's a good thing you got back when you did. The suns setting so I got to get back to the Ca-locktown," I said, almost saying castle. She looked at me strangely, but than nodded. "Did you need a ride back?" She asked, mildly concerned.

"Nope, I'm okay. It's not that far away anyways and I need the exercise," I joked. "But I'll see you later, kay?" I asked. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, next time though, we need to go into town and have a girls night out," She teased. I grinned.

"Definitely" I agreed, and using that as our goodbye, I headed down the pathway but stopped and turned back when Cremia called after me.

"Come by this week!" She shouted.

"Why?" I shouted back. I wasn't to far away from her and I could see her lips curl into a mischievous grin

"I just remembered, a friend of mine is coming back from a short trip to some place. His name is Link and you just _have _to meet him," She winked at me and spun around into her house before I could reply. _Link? _I turned around and headed for Terminia field, my head spinning slightly with emotions I had done my best to conceal.

When I came out of the ranch, there was a large empty space, where casting a portal would be easy, but before pulling out the yellow starred coin, I cast a spell to make sure the area was secure. When it was, I opened up the satchel and felt the bottom for the thin round object. Holding the coin in my hand, I mumbled the first part of the spell then dropped the coin to my feet where there was a brilliant flash. Centered, I looked below me to find myself standing in the middle of a gold circle with a star rotating inside. When the main point reached the top again, I finished the rest of the chant and was encased in the familiar rupee shaped barrier, and began to sink into the ground.

A moment later, I fell into the main hall of the castle, meaning someone was in my room. The portal only took me to un-occupied rooms, or the room with the least people in it, and looking around I could tell that this room was empty. I picked up the tattered satchel off the floor and slung it over my shoulder, when my ears twitched slightly at the sound of approaching footsteps. Panicking, I dove behind a nearby pillar and leaned up against it, waiting for whoever had entered the hall to leave. But, strangely, the walking had abruptly stopped, and against better judgment, I peeked around the corner…and my jaw dropped. _Damn it! _I turned away and slid down the pillar, recalling Captain Viscens' bent over figure, picking something up off the ground. When I had taken a closer look at the shiny object, I recognized the familiar glint of the gold coin. _Must have fallen down when I wasn't paying attention._ I cursed again, silently. Peeking out again, I was confused to find the hall empty again.

"What the-" I began. My sentence was cut short from somebody clearing their throat behind me. Slowly, I turned around to find Captain Viscens' face, set with a disapproving look. I smiled half heartedly and laughed nervously

"C-captain, how did you know I was here," I asked, stammering slightly. _Damn it again! _I cursed in my mind He raised an eyebrow.

"Princess, why do you suppose I am captain of the guards?" He asked offended. I frowned.

"I apologize," I said, sincerely. He nodded, gesturing his head towards the left hallway.

"His majesty has given me orders to escort you to your chambers and requested I disarm of you of your starred coin," He explained. Judging by his tone, resisting would be pointless and I knew I couldn't put off seeing Dimitri for very long.

"Yes, well, I noticed I have made your job less difficult. It would have nearly been impossible to disarm me of that coin," I felt my eyes flash dangerously, but the captain didn't flinch. I sighed in defeat. Being a girl made it so hard to intimidate people, even if you were of high rank. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Very well than. Off to my room we go," I said, walking towards my chambers. Though I walked slowly the captain stayed behind in case I decided to run off again. _Psssh, where would I go? I don't have my portal anymore and I'm too tired and hungry to even attempt busting out...Right now. _Narrowing my eyes, I saw Viscen following suit, his attention drawn towards any sudden moves I might attempt.

Finally we arrived at my door where a guard was stationed. _Well that's new. _So, Dimitri was trying new futile attempts at keeping me locked in. I scoffed in my mind. He shouldn't try so hard. I noted to tell him such later. Approaching my door I turned to the captain.

'Well here I am. My room. I guess that means your orders have been filled out, eh captain. You are dismissed," I smiled. He bowed his head and left down the hall, but not before alerting the other guard of my arrival. "Make sure she doesn't slip you. The princess is sneaky so do not underestimate her," I had heard him whisper. The guard grunted, and then bowed his head to me. I smiled sarcastically at him.

"Sir," I said in acknowledgement, and then disappeared into my room. When I closed the door, I surveyed it finding what I saw. It was untouched, completely. No maids had been in her recently, except to change my sheets this morning. Otherwise, my desk was untidy still, which should have been taking care of while I was out. Not that I was unhappy. In fact I preferred it that way, since I didn't like my belongings touched. But still, I found it strange. If no one had been here, why hadn't my portal taken me here? I plopped down onto my bed and threw my satchel beside me, and tried to drift off to sleep. Unfortunately, any hope of sleep was gone when my stomach growled furiously. I sat up annoyed, deciding I would get dressed into some 'proper' clothes and head to the dining hall. Dinner would be in another 15 minutes so I had to hurry a bit.

After changing into a light green dress and brushing out my unbound hair, I slipped on a pair of flat slipper-like shoes that matched my dress. With 5 minutes to spare I washed my face and left my hair the way it was, feeling it bounce off my back as I opened my chamber door. The guard immediately turned his attention to me as I entered the hall. I smiled at his amazement. His eyes blurted out the words. 'How could the rogue princess that had just entered that room only 15 minutes ago suddenly come out looking like a heavenly beauty?'

"A miracle isn't it?" I said, answering his unasked question. My tone was soft and lady-like, otherwise known as my princess voice. For a minute he stood there, bemused, and then regained his composure. He bowed his head and I nodded, my signal for him to lift it again. With that finished, I turned to walk down the halls but was stopped by the guard calling out.

"Pardon me your highness but I was informed you were confined to your room. A maid is to bring you supper," The guard explained. _Oh but of _course, I whined in my head. I sighed softly, turning around. Then I changed my expression to an angelic smile; my greatest weapon against the guards.

"I see. Well if that is the case, than I wish not for you to neglect your duties," I began to walk back towards him. "I wish to speak to the prince," I explained. He frowned.

"Milady, the castle is absent of the princes presence," the guard said. I raised a delicate eyebrow, though I wasn't surprised. Despite my disappearing acts, occasionally Dimitri had his own. One time when I had asked where he'd gone he had replied with a shrug. "Just a meeting. Nothing you should concern yourself with Zelda," But for some reason, he wouldn't meet my eyes while saying it. But not wanting to press the subject further, I had dropped it and had continued eating.

"Then you needn't tell him anything. It could be our little secret," I suggested softly. The corners of his mouth twitched with amusement.

"The captain would scold me if I disobeyed orders," He countered. I laughed inside. He was determined to deny me, but I was determined to negotiate. I wouldn't allow myself to be hauled up in my room. I was going to win this fight. I always did.

'Fine," I said in mock defeat. He narrowed his eyes sensing the final blow. "You'll just have to escort me then," I replied. I saw him stare at me dumbfounded. _Checkmate, _Try to counter that. I stood there, my smile triumphant. You couldn't argue with logic, and my negotiation was a win-win situation. I got out of my room, and he still performed his duties. He opened his mouth to reply, but he struggled to think of something intelligent to counter with. _Oh come on. Admit defeat, you're out of moves! _

I cocked my head to the side and smiled. "What say you, guard? Shall we make haste to the dining room now?" _Heehee. I'm so evil.. _Admitting defeat with a sigh, he nodded.

"Very well your highness," He grumbled. My smile grew.

"Excellent! Let us go than," I spun on my heels, and began walking down the corridor, humming a small tune. Captivated by the nostalgic notes, I involuntarily closed my eyes and didn't see where I was walking. I didn't snap out of it until the guard shouted at me.

"Your highness, watch out!" He exclaimed. _Too late,_ I thought a moment later. I bumped into a wall and fall backwards, accidentally allowing out a small scream. I waited helplessly to hit the ground, but it never came. Slowly, I opened my eyes and felt the tips of my ears go red. The wall, I realized, had actually been the sudden appearance of Dimitri's body, assumingly heading for my room. Setting me upright, Dimitri's eyes flickered with amusement. I ignored it, and smoothed out my dress while the guard rushed forward, where he bent to his knees.

"Sire, forgive me. I-" But Dimitri waved him off.

"No harm has been done. The princesses' lack of attention is not your fault," He explained, pushing his bangs to the side. My face reddened with embarrassment as the guard nodded. "Very well then you are dismissed," He said. "I shall escort the princess the rest of the way,"

"I'm sorry for neglecting my duties sire and allowing the princess to leave her room. I will receive any punishments you deem fit," I was about to explain how I'd negotiated him into it but Dimitri spoke before me.

"Yes, well knowing my little princess here she talked you into it somehow so you'll not be blamed this time. But I hope I am not disappointed in the future," Dimitri said, turning to me with disapproving eyes. The guard nodded and rose to his feet.

"Thank you sire. I shall leave now," he replied, and walked back in the direction the prince had come from.

The atmosphere suddenly changed, and annoyance was vaguely visible on his face.

'Zelda?' He asked. I assumed he wanted to explain myself, but I didn't at first.

"I thought you weren't here?" Trying to avoid the impossible. Dimtri shrugged. "I just arrived about a half an hour ago, and was informed 20 minutes ago of your arrival. So where were you?" He asked again. I shrugged.

"Where were _you_?" I countered. He sighed and stopped walking to turn around and look at me. "Zel, seriously. What if something happens to you one of these days? Your brother wouldn't forgive me," He said, lowering his voice. I dropped my shoulders, my posture becoming stiff, and cringed internally. His expression turned into one of guilt. "Zel, I'm sorry. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you," He ruffled his hair awkwardly as I just stood there. Finally, I sighed and nodded in understanding, but I wasn't agreeing to anything. He half smiled.

"Come. Lets go eat now," He said, taking my hand and pulling me along the corridor.

When we arrived to the dining room, the table was set and maids asked us what we wanted to drink. I wasn't very hungry after Dimitri brought up my brother, but not wanting to draw attention, I decided to make an effort and eat something. It was pretty quiet during dinner, as we concentrated on eating. I was thankful for it though because I was having a hard enough time chewing in my depressed state. When I was finished eating, I rose from my seat to excuse myself, but Dimitri stood up too.

"Zelda wait. Please sit back down for a moment," He requested. I nodded, and sat back down. "I'll be right back," He said, before leaving the room. He came back ten minutes later with a palm sized, velvet covered box. Taking his seat at the head again, he looked over at me, where I sat eyeing the box curiously. He smiled, and looked excited.

"I got this today. I thought you might like it," He explained, opening the box. It had a hinge so it stayed open, revealing a thin, gold bracelet with daffodils surrounding a triforce. I smiled. Daffodils were my favorite flower. I studied it a bit longer, than reached out to hold it. Dimitri snapped the box shut before I could touch it though. I jumped back and glowered at him.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded. Dimitri's face fell.

"Zelda, please stop leaving the castle," He requested again. I leaned my head back. _Of course_, I thought. There's always a catch. So now Dimitri was going as far as to buy me staying here.

"Dimtri…"I started.

"Zelda," He replied.

"I can't do that," I stated.

"Why not?" He asked patiently.

"Dimitri! I can't be locked up in this place forever. There's nothing to do here! It's _sooo_ boring, and I hate attending my stupid lessons on 'how to be a lady'. Studying magic is a lot more fun, and with Agahimn on a trip right now, I can't do that either!" I exclaimed.

"Can't you go with an escort at least?" He asked. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes.

"Because I still wouldn't have any freedom. You don't have a guard with you all the time!"

"Zelda, a) I can fight, and b) I'm not in the same situation as you. So as soon as this thing with Vaati blows over, you're not going outside alone," He replied calmly. Now I just wanted to stomp my feet in frustration.

"Dimitri, even if something did happened, I still have my magic. And if you give me back my portal coin, I'd be able to get away a lot faster," I explained, trying to remain calm. Leaning back in his chair, he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me. Was I finally getting to him? I wondered.

"So…" He began. "What would happen if your magic wasn't working?" He asked. I shrugged.

"That wouldn't happen," I sat and thought for a moment. "I know how to use a dagger Dimi, and the bow a little bit. If you were to actually teach me how to use the weapons better, I'd be fine," He shook his head.

"Absolutely not. It's unlady like for a woman of royal blood to know how to use a weapon. I refuse," He said. I huffed.

"Well like I said, I'd be just fine with my magic." I restated. When I mentioned magic again, I thought I saw him smile slightly, but if he had, it was gone in another moment. He sighed heavily, and leaned forward.

"Very well. I'll let you go out tomorrow, _on one condition,"_ He said before I had a chance to cry in joy.

"If you can show me that your magic works fine tomorrow morning you'll be able to leave. If not, you'll have to content yourself staying here. Understand?" He asked. I grinned in joy and flung myself into him, hugging him tightly.

"Really! No, escorts or anything!" I squealed happily. He nodded.

"No guards or escorts," He agreed. _Oh goddesses! Thank you!_ Finally, I got through to him.

"Now," He said, as I pulled away. "You can have this bracelet now," He picked the box up off the table and opened it again. He lifted the bracelet up and told me to put out my hand.

"I can do it myself you know," I said, smiling. He shook his head

"This has a toggle clasp. They can be a little confusing so I'll just do it,"

When he was finished with the bracelet I admired it on my hand. It was beautiful and would go great with anything I wore. I smiled happily. Today was great. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, when I'd be able to leave the castle without escorts or the guilt of leaving.

Or, at least that's what I thought… before I collapsed.

* * *

**Gasp! She collapsed! Why? Will she be okay? I. D. K. =] Btw, if she sounds vain, she isn't. I mean I'm not vain but I do like a good piece of jewelery once in a while lol. But she is a little evil T_T Sorry. I based Zelda a little bit off of me but that's a habit of mine :D**

**Pce~ R248* **


	5. Chapter 2

**~Yo Snapplez people. Next Chapter here (FTW!) I'm lazy . But it's up now. I don't have many readers though :'( Ah well X3 I appreciate the ones I have XD Well than, too you ppl, I say "ReaD On, and Enjoy (hopefully you do)" =3 Havea funnn! XD Oh btw. Zelda has "Cant-act-like-a-lady complex" X3 warning ya now. heehee. 3 Oh yeah. No Link yet :'( Sorry. I'm looking forward to him as much you though XD**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Rise and shine, M'lady,"

I groaned and turned in my bed.

"Five more minutes," I whined grumbling into the covers. My maid Lilly giggled.

"Your highness, if I allow you five more minutes you will want another five minutes after that and so on," She pointed out. I yawned.

"Well than…one more hour," I complained. I felt exhausted for some reason as if my body had been drained of energy over night. I snuggled up in my thick covers and let sleep take over again. I was awake again though five minutes later and squinted my eyes. Lilly had thrust open the curtains and the room had completely lit up my room.

"Your highness it's been five minutes," Lilly informed me. I buried my head into my pillows and covered it with my blankets.

"Why do I have to get up now? Its so early," I cried. I listened to the shuffling of objects throughout my room as Lilly moved around my room and tidied everything up.

"Zelda, the sun is one hour past the top of the sky," She exclaimed. I sat up in my bed abruptly and threw off the covers.

"What? How? I couldn't have been sleeping that long," I cried. I hopped out of bed and opened the balcony doors to examine the sky myself and was disappointed to see the sun was nowhere near the top of the sky.

"What the-" I began, but I was cut off by Lilly giggling inside my room. I turned around and glared at her playfully.

"You tricked me!" I said. I walked back to my bed and collapsed onto it.

"I'm going back to bed," I decided, closing my eyes. Then something struck me and I shot up, wearing a grin. Today I would prove to Dimi I was fine to outside by myself. Though I didn't know why he needed proof when I've proven it too him a bunch of times. I mentally shrugged and ran to my wardrobe, rummaging through it for something to wear. Opting for a plain casual pink dress I quickly slipped it on after discarding last night's nightgown and threw it carelessly on my bed. Lily giggled as she picked it up and put it in a basket.

"Your highness, what happened to sleeping in?" She asked, grinning. I flashed a smile back.

"Oh Lily! You won't believe it! Dimi said that he'd allow me to go out by myself today if I showed him I was okay with my magic. No guards or escorts!" I exclaimed, happily.

Lily's smile faltered a bit but managed to stay in at least half a smile to support me. 'Umm that's very good, your highness but what about your safety?" She asked worriedly. My smile faltered a bit, changing into a look of exasperation.

"Oh, not you too Lily!" I cried. "Geez, does _everyone _have such little faith me?" I asked feeling dejected. Lily sighed at my dramatics.

"Your highness, you know it's not that. Its just everyone is worried about you as it is, without you running off on your own and putting yourself in danger," She said, soothingly. She walked over to my vanity and patted the soft padded stool, gesturing for me to sit. I obliged reluctantly, but happy to have someone properly brush out my hair. It was always knotted at the back since it was harder for me to reach back there. She picked up the soft bristled paddle brush and carefully began smoothing out my hair with it.

"Lily," I began. "I'm not putting myself in danger. I have my magic to help me," I replied gleefully. "See watch," Lately, I'd been doing so well, I almost didn't need chants for most spells. Lily stopped brushing my hair and stepped back to give me space as I stood. Turing to face the wall so I wasn't aiming at Lily, I lifted my hand, stretching it out and closed my eyes, imagining the familiar warmth of a light globe, something like a witch light. In my mind, I could already see its familiar glow in front of me, lighting up the room. Usually, it was a warm burn on my palm, something I embraced. I cupped my hands together, willing power to come to me but my concentration was broken with a knock on the door. I snapped my eyes open irritated I had been interrupted, but Lily was already opening the door.  
On the other side of the threshold stood another maid, Linda, Lily's mother. She worked in the kitchen, helping with the meals and was usually the one asking us what to drink.

"My lady," She said, bowing to me. Feeling my irritation slip away, I smiled and nodded.

"Good morning Linda. Please, you don't have to be so formal when there is no one around," I explained cheerfully. She didn't answer me but instead nodded her head in agreement.

"Breakfast is ready. His majesty is waiting in the dining room." She said softly. I smiled, then dismissed them both with a 'thank you' and headed to the dining room.

When I arrived in the dining room, Dimitri was waiting patiently for me and breakfast had been served. Morning light pooled into the room and gleamed off the long polished dining table and reflected off the silverware.

I smiled, not even sitting yet, but already wishing breakfast would be over with so I could go spend the day freely with Cremia.

"Ah. Good morning Zelda." Dimitri greeted me by standing up and pulling out my chair. He gestured for me to sit and I did. "How are you feeling this morning? Better than last night I hope."

Frowning I looked up at him. "What do you mean 'Better than last night'?" I asked, clearly confused.

"You don't remember?" He asked. I shook my head in response. He took a sip of milk and put his glass back down. "Last night, after dinner you fainted. I was wondering if you were okay now." He explained. My eyes widened. _Had I fainted? I don't remember fainting_. "Maybe you're tired. Perhaps you should stay home today." He suggested. Swallowing some fresh orange juice, I nearly choked and put my glass back on the table.

"No, no! I'm fine I'm fine," I protested. He shook his head in defeat, and sighed.

"Very well then, we'll see after breakfast if your leaving or not." He declared and settled back to eating his eggs. I scowled at his confident tone. It should have been reversed, but he seemed convinced for some reason I wouldn't be able to get out.

He lifted his head, apparently sensing my gaze. He smiled and looked at me knowingly.

"Zel, you really should eat your breakfast. I'm sure you'll need the energy." His tone was light and playful which made me study his face, but he only smiled. "What? Something on my face?" He asked, feigning worry. I rolled my eyes and picked at my own breakfast.

Ten minutes later I was waiting _patiently _for Dimitri to finish his breakfast quickly so I could get this silly test thing over with and be on my way. He wasn't necessarily eating a lot, just _really _slowly and I knew he was doing I on purpose. Impatiently I began tapping the table with my fingers disregarding how rude and un-lady like I was being. I saw Dimitri holding back a grin, trying to look annoyed and the fact that he wasn't annoyed, irritated me further.

"Dimitri—" I almost exclaimed, but he cut me off. Setting down his fork on the empty plate in front of him, he pushed his chair back and stood.

"Okay Zelda. You've waited _patiently _enough," He began, sarcastically. "Now that we're done with breakfast I suppose it's time for out little wager to take place," He drawled. I smiled confidently.

"If you insist," I replied, bubbly. _This is it. I'm going to prove to Dimi I'm fine and he won't be able to do anything about it. _Now my smile spread into a grin and I saw Dimitri frown as he studied my face. He looked like he wanted to say something but held it back.

"Well than, you may proceed." He grumbled. I bit my bottom lip nervously. I wasn't use to this type of attention, especially when it came to my magic. It was nerve wracking to say the least. I thought for a moment. What was going to show him? He seemed to notice my apprehensiveness.

"Nervous?" He asked, genuinely concerned. I nodded slightly.

" What do you want me to show you exactly?" He sat down in a chair, sitting back in it and thought for a moment. Then put his hands behind his head and stretched out his legs. He looked at me, that same look of knowing shining in his eyes again.

"A shield." He decided. " If you can successfully cast a barrier around you, you're free to go. If not, you stay here at the castle and attend your lessons like a good little girl." I nodded vigorously.

"Okay, okay," I agreed, annoyed. " Anything else?" I demanded, color seeping into my cheeks. _How old was I? Attend lessons like a good little girl. Ohhh! I'm so going to show him! _

He narrowed his eyes and I internally slapped myself again for the second time today and chided myself for allowing him another opportunity for _more _requests.

"Well since you offered," He said, smirking. "Yes. Just one more condition." He paused, making sure I was listening. I huffed, annoyed with his antics.

"What?" I practically spat with impatience. Now my eyes were narrowed. He grinned; I scowled.

"There's a new guard coming. I ordered him. He's my age but he just became a knight though not yet ready for a real battle, but _perfect _for smaller matters." He continued. "Like, ah, I don't know, say…a bodyguard?" He taunted. Involuntarily, I let out a frustrated growl. His eyes narrowed again and a small spark of anger entered his eyes.

"Zelda. Maybe I'm too lenient with you and your manners. Start acting like a lady or I'll go back on my offer," He snapped. I pursed my lips in a thin line and straightened my back.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled the apology, only half meaning it. I knew I had gone too far, but then again it _had _been unintentional. Dimitri nodded his head and gestured for me to continue.

"Very well. We're wasting the day away. You may begin." He muttered. I closed my eyes and exhaled, emptying out my lungs and sucked in new air filling my chest before exhaling again. There. Calmed.

Closing my eyes I put both hands out, and began collecting energy, much like what I had been doing with the ball of light. Chanting a quick spell I pushed all of the energy I had and focused on my hands. I sensed the energy building there

"Release" I commanded. My energy flared around me building up in front me. I opened my eyes and saw the familiar barrier building up and a smile started to spread across my face until I felt an unfamiliar spark of energy pass through my right hand and the barriers light suddenly went out like someone blew out a candle flame. My heart dropped and my smiled faltered. One thing raced in my mind. _WHAT! _My heart was pounding and I stood there befuddled.

"I-wha-it-huh!" Confusion.

"R-Release!" I shouted again. Nothing. I closed my eyes, frustration building up.

"Release!" I shouted yet again. Why wasn't it working? It had to work. I stomped my foot.

"I-I'm going to try again," I demanded. Dimitri sighed, than nodded hesitatingly. I repeated the process from before.

"Release!" This time nothing happened at all. I furrowed my brows. This could _NOT _be happening. I looked over to Dimitri, his eyes clouded over with satisfaction. But I wasn't done yet.

"Let me try something else!" I pleaded. He furrowed his brows disapprovingly.

"Zelda-" He began.

"No. Dimitri, please," I begged. I wouldn't stop trying. I was just tired. Yes. Tired. It was morning. Not enough energy. I reached over the table and grabbed the pitcher of orange juice, filling my glass and guzzling it down. I slammed the glass back down and jumped back into the spot I had been standing in. There. More vitamin C. I should be fine now.

I tried it again. I was panting now, sweat beading my forehead. Dimitri stood abruptly.

"Zelda, stop," He spoke softly, almost sympathetically. I shot a glare at him, determined to keep trying.

"N-no. I'm fine. Just tired but it'll come to me," He shook his head and took a step towards me.

"Zelda stop," He said more firm and demanding. I shook my own head and I took a step back.

"No." I hissed. I wasn't going to give in. I wasn't going to stay in the castle and be treated as a little girl. Dimitri's eyes darkened and he clenched his teeth. I could tell he was becoming angry at my persistent attitude but I didn't care. My magic would work. I would make it work.

"Zelda, stop being so difficult," He growled taking two more steps towards me. I kept backing away. He continued advancing on me until I reached out my hand to try again. He quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled my arm towards him. Tears of frustration welled up in my eyes and I yanked my arm away just as quickly, rubbing my wrist where he had grabbed it. I stopped suddenly as something on it caught my eye and upon closer examination I noticed a strange marking that snaked round my wrist and wondered why it's pattern looked so familiar. For some reason, I knew it had to do with last night…

…the bracelet. Memories of last night came back to me suddenly, and I remembered Dimitri giving me the bracelet and clasping it around my hand. After that everything went blank. And now, instead of a bracelet clasped around my hand was a mysterious tattoo with the same design as the bracelet.

I looked towards Dimitri who stood there examining my face, and noticed the flickering of different emotions passing in his eyes. But only one caught my interest. The guilt. That's all I needed to figure it out. That and the fact that I realized it was on my left hand, where my triforce piece glowed but dimmer than usual. I should've noticed it.

"Zelda," Dimitri said softly, breaking the silence. He must have seen the realization that dawned in my eyes. I should've realized what his confidence was all about. I never had a chance after he placed that bracelet around my wrist. It was a setup, to look as if he was simply giving me a gift when really it was another one his elaborate traps. He only gave me the chance to prove myself because he knew once I wore the bracelet I wouldn't be able to use my magic anyways.

As I let the info I'd pieced together in my mind sink in, the more I felt hurt and betrayed.

"Zelda," Dimitri said again, taking a step towards me. I was looking down at the ground now, tears of anger filling my eyes.

"You," I growled out in accusation. He stopped approaching me as my hands balled into fists at my side. I don't remember a time where I'd ever uttered a word filled with such hatred and anger.

"Zelda, wait. You can't get angry. We had a deal," He spoke calmly, putting his hands out as if trying to approach a wild animal to calm it down.

I gritted my teeth together and raised my head allowing my bangs to fall in my face.

"You cheated," I hissed. Dimitri's face looked apologetic, but he didn't seem to regret his decision.

"You needed to be taught a lesson," He replied calmly. My eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"What?" I demanded. Dimitri sighed and walked back to his chair, falling limply into it. He folded his hands over his face as his elbows rested on his knees.

"Zelda please try and understand. Look, what if it hadn't been me who had given you that bracelet? Somebody else could have taken away your magic the same way, if not in a different way. And then what? You'd be completely defenseless," He explained. "I'm not sorry I did it, but I am sorry I betrayed your trust. I just want you to be safe but you wouldn't stay here. That bracelet was a last resort," He finished.

I stared at him, tears silently spilling over. I stood there for a long time, glaring at him. I was extremely angry. No – excuse my un-lady-like language – pissed.

"Take it off," I tried my best to speak up, but upset as I was, I couldn't bare to so my voice came out as a whisper. Dimitri looked up and over at me.

"Pardon?"

"Take it off," I said a little louder. Dimitri sighed heavily and shook his head.

"No,"

"I'm going to leave with or without my magic so you might as well give it back to me. Take it off, now," I demanded. Dimitri's jaw tightened and he looked angry suddenly.

"Zelda we had a deal, remember. Cheating or not it still applies. Despite what you think you won't be leaving anytime soon because I'm increasing security and a guard will follow you everywhere you go, so I suggest you get use to your studies," He concluded firmly. I looked at him angrily, but I bit my tongue and said nothing. Instead I turned on my heel and headed back to my room without another glance back.

Well, I thought miserably, just wait and see whether I stay or not.

Despite thinking I'd find a way out, I found myself in my bedroom miserable and depressed two days later. Dimitri hadn't been kidding when he said he'd increased security. There wasn't anywhere I could escape to without being alone now. Escape from my balcony even seemed futile with guards stationed directly below. I had to come up with a plan soon, before my bodyguard arrived. Apparently Dimitri hadn't been joking or willing to cut me some slack with his conditions. Speaking of Dimitri, things had been silent between him and me as of late. He'd try to make conversation with me at meals but I just regarded him with a cold stare everytime, making him give up with a sad sigh. After that I would be ushered by a guard to all my classes.

It wasn't until the fourth day of my 'grounding' as I thought of it, that I had come up with a plan to get out.

* * *

**~*Yeah Dimi is a bit of a jerk and Zelda's kind of a drama queen. Ah well. X3 I hoped you liked it O_o *~ **


End file.
